gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:KlaineHumson85
- Blanc sans N ca fait Black comme quoi sans haine on est tous égaux (auteur inconnu) - L'abus d'école est dangereux pour la santé. Étudier avec modération. - C'est pas en posant plus de glands sur ta télé que tu aura plus de chaîne. - Si quelqu'un lève son index pour te juger, lève ton majeur pour le remercier. Je m'appelle Audrey et j'ai 28 ans http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/1/16/Emoticon_crying.png ◕ ‿ ◕ ✿ ◠‿◠ Comme mon surnom l'indique, J'aime beaucoup '''le couple ''KLAINE . '' J'ai découvert cette série vers le milieu de la saison 3 après avoir découvert sur Youtube des vidéos des ''StarKids'' avec Darren Criss. left|360px right|160px|Vive les amoureux thumb|left|660px thumb|left|300 px|c'est ainsi que ça aurait du se passer thumb|right|300px|Tout les baisers des 2, 3 et 4ème saison thumb|right|350px Darren Criss & Chris Colfer Darren Criss je l'aime parce qu'il à une véritable âme d'artiste: Acteur, Musicien, Danseur, et Chanter. Il a une voix à faire fondre tous les ♥ des fans de cet '''HOMME MAGNIFIQUE. *-* Est-il vraiment un être humain des fois j'ai des doutes. C'est un extra-terrestre. Puis grâce à cette série j'ai découvert Chris Colfer que j'aime aussi réellement. Pour moi c'est un homme à la voix d'ange. Quelqu'un de profondément humain et humble, qui ne s'est jamais laissé faire. 'KLAINE '♥ J'aime vraiment ce couple: Ils sont mignons, respectueux l'un envers l'autre, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour l'autre et le plus important c'est qu'ils s'aiment vraiment et cela se voit réellement. Il n'y à qu'a voir leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se regardent. ET LES YEUX NE MENTENT PAS. *-* Bon pour le moment ils ne sont plus ensemble. S'ils se remettent ensemble, tant mieux, mais s'ils ne se remettent pas ensemble, tant pis je m'en fiche et qu'ils vivent leurs vies............. (j'ai osé dire que je m'en fichais ?????????? MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!!! xD) thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Mes épisodes préférés SAISON 1 ' 120 00.JPG|Complètement Gaga ' SAISON 2 2x03 7.jpg|Le Croque-Messie 2x06.jpg|Premiers baisers Tiktok.jpg|Bonjour ivresse 216 1.jpg|Sur un air original 218 04.jpg|Être ou ne paraître TPQ 03.jpg|La reine de la promo SAISON 3 301 16.jpg|Opération : Piano violet 305 10.jpg|La première fois 308 06.jpg|La jeunesse et un art 311 02.jpg|Michael 314.jpg|Ce que la vie nous réserve 315 01.jpg|Le grand frère 317.jpg|Whitney Forever 319 22.png|Balosaurus 322 42.png|Comment se dire adieu ... SAISON 4 401 01.jpg|La nouvelle Rachel 403 01.jpeg|Makeover 404 41.png|THE BREAK UP ♥♥♥♥♥♥ 407 01.jpg|Dynamic Duets 408 14.jpg|Thanksgiving 410 05.jpg|Glee, Actually 411 07.jpg|Sadie Hawkins 412 06.jpg|Naked 413 01.jpg|Diva 414 26.jpg|I Do 415 01.jpg|Girls (and Boys) on Film 418 02.jpg|Shooting Star 421 02.jpg|Wonder-ful SAISON 5 ♫ Mes chansons préférées ♫ Celles de Blaine & Kurt SAISON I Defying Gravity version de Kurt; ♫ Rose's Turn. SAISON II I Want To Hold Your Hand ♫ Teenage Dream ♫ Don't Cry For Me Argentina version de Kurt ♫ Baby, It's Cold Outside ♫ Blackbird ♫ Candles ♫ Somewhere Only We Know ♫ As If We Never Said Goodbye. *What Kind Of Fool & Do Ya Think I’m Sexy ? (chansons des Warblers sur l'album) SAISON III It's Not Unusual ♫ Perfect ♫ Let It Snow ♫ Wanna Be Startin' Something ♫ Cough Syrup ♫ Fighter ♫ It's Not Right But It's Okay ♫ I Have Nothing ♫ Not The Boy Next Door ♫ I'll Remember. SAISON IV It's Time ♫ Everybody Wants To Rule The World ♫ Teenage Dream (acoustique) ♫ Hopelessly Devoted To You ♫ Beauty School Drop Out ♫ White Christmas ♫ Don't Stop Me Now ♫ Just Can't Get Enough (version épisode) ♫ ♥♥ Come What May ♥♥ ♫ Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) ♫ You Are The Sunshine Of My Life. SAISON V ... ---- Diverses dans Glee SAISON I A House Is Not A Home. SAISON II Papa, Can You Hear Me? ♫ Don't You Want Me ♫ Landslide ♫ Turning Tables ♫ Songbird SAISON III Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) ♫ We Found Love ♫ Ben; Love Shack ♫ Somebody That I Used To Know ♫ How Will I Know ♫ Shake It Out. SAISON IV Never Say Never ♫ Chasing Pavements ♫ 3 ♫ Barely Breathing ♫ Don't Speak ♫ Mine ♫ The Scientist ♫ Juke Box Hero ♫ My Dark Side ♫ Heroes ♫ Some Nights ♫ Let's Have A Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time ♫ O Holy Night ♫ Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah ♫ Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas ♫ Tell Him ♫ I Don't Know How To Love Him ♫ No Scrubs ♫ The New Year ♫ We've Got Tonite ♫ Old Time Rock And Roll / Danger Zone ♫ Say ♫ All Or Nothing. SAISON V ... Divers “Trying doesn’t mean you’re weak – it means you’re alive.” “Essayer ne veux pas dire que tu es faible. cela signifie que tu es en vie” - Chris Colfer “I want people to know that there is nothing more badass then being who you are.” “Je veux que les gens sachent qu'il n'y a rien de plus génial que d'être qui ils sont.” - Darren Criss center center|500px left|307pxright|307px| Draw 26.jpg C Klaine 39.jpg Draw 54.png Klaine .jpg Draw 56.png Klaine scarves.jpg Klaine chut.jpg Klaine kiss.jpg